Large dynamic range requirements for radio frequency (RF), microwave and millimeterwave analog and mixed-signal integrated circuit design continue to increase. Such increasing dynamic range requirements give rise to a number of non-trivial and not well-understood issues, such as those related to gain, bandwidth, linearity, and power handling capabilities.